


Watch Over You

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Baby Max, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Max gets his first cold, Short & Sweet, Sweet Magnus, Worried Alec, Worried Magnus, soft alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Alec and Magnus take care of their son who gets his first cold.





	Watch Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this one shot. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Alexander sweetheart..."

Alec knows Magnus wants him to relax. But he can't. The adrenalin and nervousness pumping into his veins doesn't let him to relax "Should we call Catarina? Make sure he's alright" 

"Alexander she already checked Max ten minutes back. He'll be fine" Magnus smiled as he looked at their cute one month old bundle in Alec's arms. Tiny fingers are curled around his father's pinky, toes peeking out from the soft purple afghan, eyes are half closed as Max takes an uneasy nap. It was was the happiest day in their lives when they adopted Max. After being married for two years, they decided it was time to add a new family member. Since Max's eyes were ocean blue, Magnus always called him blueberry. He decorated his room with sky blue paint that matched his blue crib, soft toys and cupboard

As the first snow of Christmas touched the mother earth, Max developed his first cold. Like every baby, Max too was cried and whined through his clogged nose and with every cry his fathers heart clenched at the sound. Magnus immediately called Catarina who assured them it was nothing serious and gave baby cold drops but Alec was getting as restless as Max "Did you close all the windows?" 

"Yes. I checked twice"

Alec nodded shifting Max closer to him "What about the main door? Catarina just left...what if it's still open and is letting the cold breeze in" 

Magnus chuckled "She used a portal remember?"

"Oh yeah" 

"You need to calm down Darling" Magnus ran a thumb on Max's flushed cheeks and placed a soft kiss on his son's hair "I love you blueberry" Max opened his tiny blue eyes and started crying again. Alec bounced him lightly all the while hushing his son "You woke him" he gave a half hearted glare "Ssshh..it's okay baby" when Max didn't stop crying Alec looked at Magnus with panic filled eyes "What's wrong with him?

"Nothing Alexander. Relax" Magnus assured. A part of him was a little surprised to see this side of his husband. The same man who slaughtered hundreds of demons, could be so gentle and caring on seeing their son sick.

For last ten hours Alec hasn't let go of Max. He has been awake whole night making sure their son was okay. The only time Alec has put Max down is for changing his diaper after that he's back in his arms, smelling of powder and milk. Max's occasional bleating cry leaves him scrambling for answers 'Is he hungry? Thirsty? In need of changing? Sleepy? Aching? Sad?' Alec pats him, soothes him, wipes his running nose, murmurs how much he loves him and when he looks into those tiny blue eyes, his heart hurts with love

Magnus sat down next to Alec and kissed his forehead "You're holding him for nearly eleven hours. He needs to lie down in his bed" 

"But.." 

"It's all right. Max will be right here okay" Magnus clicked his fingers and Alec saw Max's bassinet next to their bed "He will be in the bassinet, right beside us. You look very tired love. You need to sleep" 

Alec sighed. Yes he was exhausted and his arms were aching but at the same time he was so worried for Max "Will he be okay?" 

"Absolutely. I'll give him the drops and he will be fine by tomorrow" 

Alec nodded and Magnus gently took Max from Alec's arms. He cuddled his son and smiled when Max made a coo sound that was followed by small sneeze. Placing the boy in the bassinet, Magnus gave him the drops and covered him with a blanket "Daddy and Papa are right here blueberry" 

Magnus returned to his bed and Alec glanced at the bassinet, ears straining to hear any sound of discomfort but heard nothing. Magnus moved under the covers and pulled Alec close to him. It took another five minutes before Alec relaxed in his husband's hold and closed his eyes as much needed sleep claimed him.

Hours passed by and Alec jolted awake to see an empty bed "Sshhh" he heard Magnus's voice but he wasn't talking to him. His eyes shifted to a pair couple of feet away and he smiled. Magnus had cradled Max to his chest and was rocking the boy back and forth "Sshhh...Daddy needs rest baby boy. Don't cry. Papa's got you" 

"How's Max doing?" Alec asked in sleepy voice

Magnus gave a small smile "The cold is almost gone. He's fine now"

"Want me to take him?" Alec offered but Magnus shook his head "He's probably hungry" he clicked his fingers and a bottle of milk appeared in his hand "I got him Alexander. Sleep for couple of more hours and I'll wake you up for your turn" 

"Okay" Alec laid back down and saw Magnus feed Max. His husband made sure the boy burped after finishing the milk. Max's eyeslahes fluttered down with his rosebuds lips apart and Magnus thought he was the luckiest father in the world. He stroked his son's cheeks and gently placed him in the bassinet covering him with a blanket "Sweet dreams blueberry"

"We'll watch over him" Alec said with eyes glued on his son. Magnus laid beside his husband and replied "Always" 

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
